U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/849,549, expressly incorporated herein in entirety by reference, discloses scalable marine propulsion systems wherein one or more batteries can be added or removed from a plurality of batteries already connected to the system without negatively affecting operation of the plurality of batteries or the remaining components of the system.